ReAnimated Wikia
Welcome to the Re-Animated Wiki!! Hello everyone and welcome to the ReAnimated Wiki! Since the Out of Jimmy's Head Wiki has been pretty much abandoned, I decided to start a new Wiki about both Re-Animated ''and ''Out of Jimmy's Head. For those who don't know, Re-Animated is a live action/animation film that was made in 2006 by Cartoon Network. The film is about a 12 year old boy named Jimmy Roberts who goes to Gollyworld Theme park and gets into a terrible accident with its train. Because most of his brain is unsalvageable, he gets a brain transplant by the Gollyworld hospital that gives him the brain of Milt Appleday, a world famous animator and founder of Gollyworld Theme Park. After the transplant, Jimmy is able to see the cartoon characters that Milt had created. Out of Jimmy's Head ''is a show that was released in 2007 by Cartoon Nerwork. The show takes place after the events of Re-Animated. However, due to poor ratings and backlash from critics and Cartoon Network fans, the show was cancelled in 2008 with only 20 episodes under its belt. Announcements* 12/13/2015 at 12:47pm - The first set of announcements has been moved to the Announcement Archive. 12/13/2015 at 1:30pm - The Wiki has added its 25th page! 3/4/2016 at 5:49pm - The admin TheAzumangaDaiohFan, has finally been allowed time to come back and edit the wiki on a regular basis! Pages for actors involved in Re-Animated and Out of Jimmy's Head will be added soon! 3/5/2016 at 12:03am - The videos on the Re-Animated (Movie) page are not viewable because they have been removed from YouTube due to a copyright claim by Cartoon Network. There is a full length version of the movie on another video site and we will try to link that video on that page as soon as possible. Disclaimer About Announcements *All the times listed in the announcements section are based on Eastern Standard Time. Regarding Older Announcements For older announcements, please visit the Announcement Archive! Our Wiki's Ground Rules 1. 'No Fanfiction!' This wiki is reserved for official Re-Animated/Out of Jimmy's Head content. If you wish to post fanfiction, please visit the Re-Animated Fanfiction Wiki. Any fanfiction posted on this wiki, whether accidentally or deliberately, will be deleted and moved to the Re-Animated Fanfiction wiki. 2. '''Vandalism on this wiki is frowned upon.' On this wiki, we view vandalism as an addition, removal, or change of content, in a deliberate attempt to damage this wiki. Examples of typical vandalism are adding irrelevant obscenities and crude humor to a page, illegitimately blanking pages, and inserting obvious nonsense into a page. The first offense will result in a warning. The second offense will be a two week ban from editing on this wiki. The third offense will result in a month ban from editing. Any additional vandalism offenses will result in a permanent ban from editing on this wiki. If you see any vandalism on this wiki, please report it to an admin such as TheAzumangaDaiohFan and they will be happy to take care of it. 3. If you have a comment, question, or concern about the wiki, please talk to an admin about it and they will be happy to help you as soon as they can. If there are no admins available at the time you need help, wait until an admin comes online or consult Wikia's Help Page. Link to Every Page On This Wiki All Pages Here! Popular Categories 1. Cartoons 2. Humans 3. TV Series 4. Roberts Family 5. Media Latest activity Category:Browse